Claimed
by Stony22
Summary: Loki devises a plan to mark Natasha as his, always and forever. (Warning: RAPE/NONCON, Necro fantasy)


He'd been watching her for a long time; she was so strong, so beautiful and so… cold. Ever since she came to him while he was imprisoned on the Helicarrier a year ago, Loki couldn't get her out of his head. The way she stared deep into his eyes, making him feel as if his mind was being picked apart piece by piece… He wanted to make Natasha feel the way he felt. Loki wanted to leave his image forever painted in her mind, forcing her to think about him when she slept, when she woke up, and whenever she was intimate with another. He felt that he was owed this, that Natasha was his to claim, and he needed to make sure she was forever ruined so no others would touch her.

Loki wanted to plan this out, make sure that it went exactly the way he imagined it. He needed to corner Natasha in a place where no one would find her until after he finished the deed, otherwise it would all be ruined. He wanted to incapacitate her until the moment was exactly right, and she needed to look into his eyes right at the climax. Nothing less would do, and as soon as he escaped his Asgardian prison Loki created a rift between Asgard and Earth, escaped to the Midgardian planet and made Greenland his temporary home.

He worked long hours honing his skills in the fine art of sorcery to make his desire become a reality. Loki fine-tuned his latest trick, testing it on the reindeer that littered the landscape. After killing several creatures in the beginning, he was able to master the trick, keeping the animals unconscious for only a brief period of time. Their response to his magic was exactly what he desired, and after a year he was ready to seek out Natasha and have his way.

It was on a Saturday night when the Avengers were called to battle vicious creatures that came from Neptune. Life had just been discovered on the planet only a week ago, and when the creatures learned they were being spied upon by scientists in Midgard they were furious. They invaded St. Petersburg, Russia in droves, riding in on large violet and teal porpoise-like animals with six legs and large, haunting eyes.

The creatures were hideous; they had icy, aqua blue and green skin, five large, bloodshot eyes, and jaws that hung down and swayed with each movement. Their teeth were long, yellow, and sharp, reminding Natasha of an angler fish. The extraterrestrials' arms and legs were long, winding tentacles, the suction cups containing large, sharp, and bloody protrusions that allowed them to not only grip anything they touched but gave them the ability to rip flesh apart with ease. The inhabitants of Neptune simply wanted to be left alone, and the denial of this wish drove them mad with rage. They were a private and quiet people, but the moment another life form tried to pry into their secretive lives they were prone to be driven into a blind fury, only sated by bloodshed and the destruction of the intruders.

Natasha was furious that they invaded her mother country. It was bad enough when enemies destroyed New York or Los Angeles, but this time was different. This was where she grew up, the place she once called home, and it would always have a piece of her heart. As the Black Widow, she had a duty to protect the lives of the innocent, and keeping her fellow Russians safe was more than enough motivation. Anything she could do to keep them secure and alive for another day Natasha would gladly do.

Much to her relief, the Neptunians were easy to kill. One quick emission from her Widow's Bite armband sent their jaws flying clean off, ending their lives immediately. Their jaws were the secret to winning the battle, and the Black Widow relayed it to her teammates through her headset. As the battle progressed, the Avengers were separated, leaving Natasha to fight one drove of the hideous creatures by herself. While it was easy and tedious work, she was confident without her team and knew she could hold her own.

As she was fighting, however, Natasha felt herself being pulled away from the battle. A voice in her head was telling her to move, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it she was unsuccessful. The creatures, able to sense powerful forces from other realms that posed a greater threat than the Midgardians, left her alone as she ran out of the city. The invaders no longer saw her as a target; they believed that she would be dead within the hour, so they rushed on, joining with the members of their species who were attacking Captain America.

_Come to me… We have unfinished business to attend to. Move faster, for I simply cannot wait for your presence, _Loki forced the message into Natasha's mind; his powers had gotten stronger, and there was no way the redhead could overtake them.

When Natasha finally reached the man controlling her, he commanded her to stop. He removed himself from her mind, and without hesitation she brought her arm up and shot off lasers, which Loki swiftly avoided. She was furious; there was fire in her eyes, and Loki knew that she wanted to kill him for pulling her away from the task at hand. He loved when Natasha looked so angry, and he felt his cock begin to rise as she rushed toward him, daggers in hand.

Her tactics were unsuccessful, however, and before she could react Loki was behind her, sending a blast of energy to her back. The energy permeated her skin, and she fell to the ground face first. Natasha tried to move, but she could not; she was completely paralyzed and limp. She tried to cry out for help into her headset, but she could no longer speak. As the Black Widow began to panic, her skin became cold and a pale blue tint, and she slipped out of consciousness, her heart beating so slow that an untrained medical professional would believe she was dead.

"Ahh, there is no sight more pleasurable than seeing the Black Widow fallen in the cold winter snow. You are completely mine, and there is not a thing you can do. You look so beautiful when you're near death like this… Your skin is cold, just like your heart, and I can only hope that your insides will be just as icy. Now, there's no need for mindless banter… Shall we get started?" Loki smirked as he walked over to Natasha's listless body, rubbing his palms together in twisted excitement for what was to come.

He flipped her onto her back with his boot-covered foot, and he slowly got on top of her. Loki took one of her daggers from the cold snow and made short work of her skintight black uniform, ripping it to shreds. He pulled the tattered suit off of her body and admired the sight below him. Large, perky breasts with tinted blue nipples, a flat, firm belly, a beautiful hourglass figure, and the perfect amount of fiery, trimmed pubic hair covering her mound. He licked his lips as he admired her cold, paralyzed body, and Loki chuckled a little at the expression on her face. Natasha's eyes were still wide open, and her lips were parted in shock. Loki could not feel her breathing, and her heart made no more audible thuds. He had a love for the dead, and while he'd never had an opportunity to fuck something completely devoid of life, this was even better, as she would wake up at some point and realize what he'd done.

He morphed back into his jotun form, wanting to enjoy this as the frost giant that he was deep down. No more masking his true appearance during this perfect moment; Loki wanted to focus all of his energy pounding into the object of his obsession. He gently nudged her legs far apart, and admired the perfection of the Black Widow's pussy; her lips were perfectly symmetrical, her clit was cute like a little button, and her vagina looked tighter than any he'd ever encountered before.

Loki spit on his fingers, using it as an impromptu lubricant; he knew that there was no way she could possibly be wet at this point, which was all more exciting. He wanted her body to be unwilling, un-wanting of his cold, hard member, and he longed to make her bleed. As he stuck his fingers inside of her, he realized that her hymen was still intact; Loki had struck gold! He always wanted to deflower a virgin, especially against her will, and what better than a woman who couldn't respond to any of his moments.

When he thrust his finger deep inside of Natasha's entrance, Loki grinned as he saw blood begin to trickle down her vagina; it was the perfect lubricant! He stuck another finger inside of her to open her further, and Loki was losing his mind at the sight of the blood slicking up his fingers. It was beautiful to violate such a gorgeous, terrifying woman, and he knew he was going to enjoy every last second inside of her.

He swiftly removed all of his clothes, wanting to enjoy the way his cold skin would feel pressed against her chilled flesh and he lined his girthy, long cock up to her tight entrance. As he forced himself inside, Loki felt like he was seeing hundreds of the Captain's bright white stars. He was completely shocked by the vice like grip her cunt had around his dick, and the feeling was like a drug. It had been a long time since he'd penetrated a beautiful woman, and to feel a woman never before breached was intoxicating. Loki slowly pushed himself all the way in, taking a long, deep breath as the blood warmed his cold, thick erection. He never imagined it could feel so incredible, and the addition of such a lovely natural lubricant brought him considerable pleasure.

As he fucked into her essentially lifeless corpse, Loki drank in the power. He loved having control of something for the first time in his life, and the fact that he was truly successful in a conquest was all he could ever hope for. His dream of wrecking the woman who un-foiled his plan with trickery was getting what she deserved, and Loki loved it. Natasha no longer had any control over him like she did on the Helicarrier, and now that she was reduced to nothing more than an icy fuck toy in the bright white snow, he knew that he won. The power was his, and there was no way the Black Widow could ever exact revenge this severe; even killing him would never be enough to take away the brutal memories.

Loki thrust into her hard and fast, loving the way his cold flesh stuck to hers. It stuck to her thighs, and each time he pulled out the skin on her thighs rubbed raw. They began to bleed a little, and he threw his head back in laughter, enjoying the sick, sadistic treatment he was giving to Natasha's body. Seeing her body move with each snap of his hips was delicious; Natasha's breasts bounced a little, her mouth opened and closed slightly, and her glossed over eyes continued to stare up at him.

As his orgasm built up inside of him, Loki grabbed the Black Widow by the back of her head, bringing her face directly in front of his. His cum shot out of his slit like a rocket, the warm, salty fluid jarring Natasha awake. She still could not move or speak, and she stared wide eyed at Loki's jontu-form face. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever experienced in her life, and she wanted to scream, but she was unable. Loki had taken the one precious gift she had left, and tears began to drip out of the corners of her eyes. Natasha never knew that such a violent, twisted act could happen to her, especially at the hands of Loki.

He licked away her tears as he slipped his softening cock out of her body, and he swiped his finger into her bloody, cum-filled hole, forcing it into Natasha's mouth. She wanted to vomit from the horrific taste, but the redhead held it back; if she vomited, there was a possibility that she would choke to death. Loki licked up her tears with his cold tongue, turned back into his Asgardian form, and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips.

"I've made my claim on you, and there is no way you will ever forget my face. Your mind will be filled with thoughts of me every single day, and you'll remember that I will always have your innocence. I know that you wish that you could kill me right now, but you know that it will never bring you peace. I was the first to ever enter you, and I will forever be the last. No one will want you now that your beautiful flower was taken in such a savage way by Loki, the rightful heir to the Asgardian throne. There is one last thing I have for you, my beautiful Black Widow," Loki said in a hauntingly soothing voice as he brought her dagger above her mound.

Loki carved his name in intricate, cursive letters into the soft flesh, and as her cold skin bled he lapped it up with his tongue. The wounds weren't deep enough to kill her, but there was no doubt that they would scar. Natasha would always and forever have his name on her body, and before she knew it Loki was gone, replaced by her fellow Avengers. As Steve carried her in his arms and rushed her to the helicopter, Natasha thought about Loki's haunting red eyes, and she knew he was right; the trickster had made his claim, and no one else could ever have her.


End file.
